Holding On For Dear Life
by allytheadventurer
Summary: Flash forward 4 years into the future. Marshall takes 18 year old Fionna for a late night flight. But why? Fionna tries to figure it out, while she tries to show her true feelings for Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is only the first part of this story, and I will be updating soon. Reviews are really appreciated, hope you like it. Oh and by the way the computer I'm working on has neither page break or spell check... so bear with me, haha.**

Chapter 1

"Hey yo Fiona."

I tossed a little in bed, more than half asleep. The tapping on the window continued. "Hey! Fiona!" I sat up in bed, and looked at Cake who was sound asleep. Then I took a look at the window, to find Marshall Lee floating behind the glass. I got up, irratated and tired.

"What?!" I whispred loudly, "What do you want?!"

He smirked, "Well if you aren't busy, I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride,"

I was alarmed. "Yeah I was kinda busy sleeping!"

"And...?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but opened the window anyway. I went to grab my hat on the night stand, but Marshall grabbed my arm. "Leave it," he said, "You actually look like a girl with your hair down." I glared at the rude remark even though i knew he was joking. Although I knew it was irresponsible, I got onto Marshall's back. It's not like he was a stranger. Maybe a creep, but not a stranger.

He flew me out the window, and I clutched on tightly to his flannel top. Once we were a fair distance from the house, I yelled against the wind, "What the math? What are we doing? It's the middle of the night!"

He turned his head slightly, "What? I can't have a night out with my favorite adventurer? Or does she need her beauty sleep?"

I scoffed again. It wasn't a real answer, I knew, but I didn't really need one. As for the time, I didn't really care how late it was. Marshall gave me this... rush, when I was with him. I didn't even know what that meant. And I didn't know why, but I couldn't tell Marshall that. The Vampire King isn't one to talk about feelings. Or anything personal for that matter. He was the kind of guy you would take to a concert, or a guy you would use to help pull a prank on someone. Not the kind of guy you would fly across Aaa with, alone, in the dead of night. That's why I was so startled by all of this. But I wasn't going to argue.

I felt safe. His firm muscles, his scent of peppermint with a hint of strawberry, and the way he would never let me feel uncomfortable. I loved his- wait. No. This was Marshall. Marshall Lee the Vampire King. What was I thinking? He would never take me seriously, even if I put myself out there... It wasn't until after my pondering did I notice how high we were. I looked down to find the cloud kingdom under my feet.

No creature was awake in Aaa, except for maybe the Why-wolves. This made me nervous, and I held onto the vampire king's waist a little tighter. He must have noticed this, because he looked back at me and grinned, "Nervous?"

I gulped, "W-where are we going?"

His grin widened, showing off his sharp, white teeth. Not a fang out of place. It made me feel self-conscious about my teeth. "Don't look so scared, Fi. You're starting to sound like Prince Bubba-butt. I just figured we could chill back at my place. Go for a walk or something. I can tell you'd rather walk than fly." I nodded my head in agreement, trying to keep my face from turning green. I put my head down on his back again, so he couldn't see my face.

Then he did a strange thing. He moved his hand up to mine, which was clutched to his waist, and gently rested his hand on mine. I didn't react to it though. I was more focused on not vomiting on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got my page break back! And my spell check, so yay me. Alright here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

I hobbled off his back, carefully stepping onto the solid ground in front of Marshall's cave. As I stepped on the cold porch, I lost my footing and slipped. Of course he was there to catch me, but I hopped out of his arms very quickly. I didn't want him to think I needed his help or anything. It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing shoes, only socks. Oh grod how embarrassing.

We got to the door and I opened it. I ignored the creeks and moans the house gave, as it was old, and I was used to the sounds. I'd been there so many times I knew my way around almost as good as the tree house. When I walked in, I sat on the lumpy couch. He floated next to me, as usual, and we sat there.

"So-" I started. He cut me off immediately, like he knew what I was going to ask. "Do you want something to eat?" he said and began to fly into the kitchen.

"No… I'm fine." He flew to the fridge and left me to my thoughts on the couch. He was hiding something. Glob darnit I hated when he got like this. All mysterious and junk. We had gotten so close these past few years. We opened up to each other. He hadn't acted like this since, well, the night he took Cake and I out so long ago. That night. That was the first night I thought about him in a different way…

Marshall came back with a strawberry in one hand and a glass of wine in another. I guess I was staring at him while thinking, because he came back into the room saying, "You know I'm over a thousand years old, I think I'm of legal drinking age." And he smirked at his own joke. I rolled my eyes. "In all seriousness is something wrong?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I muttered, almost whispering. He heard me all the same though, he always does. He must have had nothing to say to that, so he turned his head and sucked his strawberry. That's how he was. If he didn't want to talk he wouldn't.

He finished his strawberry and gulped down his wine, not looking my way the whole time. Something was wrong. Marshall floated a little closer to me, not making eye contact and keeping his distance. He then reached out his hand and sighed, "Are we going on this walk or not?" I rolled my eyes and hit away his hand. Still floating, he opened up the door as I got up, attempting the gentleman act.

We walked side by side out of the cave, and onto the forest path. Marshall had his feet on the ground the whole time. I assumed he was tired of floating or something. "Does it tire you out to float for a long time," I heard myself say through the silence.

"No, it's effortless really," he replied slowly. I didn't know what else to say, so I asked the only thing on my mind, "Why did you take me here?"

"I want to show you something," he said immediately. His cold hand grabbed mine as he walked me farther down the path, then stopped. He turned to me, finally looking in my eyes, "Sorry Fi, you're gonna have to hop on again," pointing to his back.

"Ohhh no, we are not flying agaiinnn-" before I could finish he had already picked me up and shot me up into the night sky. Instead of clinging to his back, I found myself attached to his front side now. The scent of peppermint was even stronger on his chest.

Soon, we were still. I looked up from his checkered shirt to find him looking down at me. "Don't worry, I've got you," in a voice sweeter than honey. The monotone voice he acquired was always so relaxing. Those five words were no exception. But looking down at the ground, miles under us made me tense up again. He felt it, and repeated, "Hey, I've got you. Now look." He reversed so I could look at what he had brought me up here to see. I then understood. The pure beauty of the sleeping land of Aaa. The stillness, the calm scene of the land I spent my whole life protecting. The nightlife of Aaa was so different. Instead of fighting off silly evil characters or watching candy people pretend to be airplanes, from a distance I watched a pack of why-wolves run through a field, and an occasional light flickering from the candy kingdom windows. This was a different kind of peace than what is usually seen from Aaa. A peaceful you'd have to, well, wake up in the middle of the night to see. When my awe subsided, I turned to look at Marshall again. And again, he was already looking at me. He glided down, just missing the trees and placing us back safely on the ground. I broke from his iron grip, yet it was like his eyes were still holding onto me. I began to feel uncomfortable. Why did he take me here? Why tonight? Just… why? It crossed my mind that maybe I should be asking him this. "Why-" He kissed me. Just like that, he grabbed my face lightly and kissed me, on the lips, and all I could think to do was kiss back. Something I had been waiting so long to do and he just did it, just like that. You would think I'd be prepared. I'd looked at his lips so many times over the years. And I knew how to kiss, it was just, so unexpected. My eyes were wide the whole time, but I loved it. His fangs brushed my lips as he let go, sending chills up my spine. Our lips were done touching, but our eyes weren't. I felt confusion cross my face, looking for the right thing to say, the right question to ask. "Um…" was the only thing that came out. Since I was wasting time looking like an idiot, I grabbed his shirt pulling him in for another kiss. This time I was ready.


End file.
